


Going for a Run

by i_hate_everything_except_fandoms



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: But honestly who cares?, Fluff, M/M, Please become canon, slightly OOC, these two are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms/pseuds/i_hate_everything_except_fandoms
Summary: Joe convinces Graham to go on a run with him and a moment is shared.





	Going for a Run

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this started off fairly in character but part way through I just kind of went "screw it" and made it fluffy and adorable (hopefully). I hope you enjoy it!

"Come onnnnn, Graham," Joe pleaded. The two were stood near the entrance to Home Farm, arguing as usual. This time, however, the subject of their argument was different than normal.

"No. I'm not going out running with you," Graham told him.

"Please!" Joe begged, grabbing Graham's arm, giving him puppy-dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip. Graham sighed; he couldn't resist Joe's requests when he pulled that expression, so after what had been about a 15 minute long battle of the wills, he finally relented.

"Okay, fine."

"Yay!" Joe yelled with the enthusiasm of a five-year-old. Graham hid his smile by turning away; he didn't want Joe to see how much he liked it when Joe smiled. 

Then Graham's smile faded with a sudden thought, "Wait, I don't have anything suitable to wear."

Joe thought for a moment before saying, "I might have something... wait here."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I can't believe you roped me into this," Graham grumbled as he closed the door behind him, locking it. Joe just smirked at him; that was response enough.

Graham sighed, "Okay, boss man, where are we going running then?"

"Follow me," came Joe's reply.

They headed down into the woods, Joe moving slower than he usually would so that he could talk to Graham. The men discussed their business ventures, clients and the villagers who hated them (or at least Joe) as they jogged through the woods. Graham had to admit that it was rather therapeutic, going out for a run, particularly when he was with Joe.

 

Eventually, their conversation turned to Debbie. 

"I can't believe she's going out with Ross," Joe told Graham as he remembered her telling him a few weeks back.

"Mmmm," Graham replied, "it doesn't seem to be bothering you all that much though."

"No," Joe said, "it isn't."

Graham raised an eyebrow but didn't question it out loud; he knew better than to do so. After all, this was Joseph Tate.

 

The two continued their run until they reached some more tough terrain.

"Careful," Joe warned Graham, "the ground is a little more unstable-"

He was cut off as the ground beneath him gave way. Reaching up, he grabbed Graham's arm to try to stabilise himself but it resulted in him pulling Graham down with him and they both fell to the bottom of a hill.

"Are you okay?" Graham asked, coughing due to the cloud of dust that had come up when they'd fell.

"Yeah, I think so," Joe spoke. The dust began to settle and they both came to the realisation that Graham had landed on top of Joe. They both found themselves blushing profusely at the way that this would look to anyone who came along right now. 

"Ah, sorry," Graham apologised, moving to get off Joe. Joe, however, wrapped his legs around Graham, clearly smirking.

"Joe... what are you doing?" Graham asked; he couldn't quite believe that this was happening, or that he was getting very turned on by it. Despite Joe's rambunctious behaviour, when he spoke, his words had a certain vulnerability to them; a vulnerability Graham hadn't heard in him for years.

"Stay?"

Graham felt himself soften, "Always."

He wondered why the sudden change in Joe's behaviour, but there would be plenty of time to question that later when he wasn't lying in an intimate position with his employer.

 

The two men lay in the dirt for a while, barely speaking, enjoying the moment in which they had found themselves caught up in. Neither of them could quite believe what had happened, what _was_ happening. Joe couldn't believe how forward he'd been and Graham couldn't believe that he'd let his guard down. But right now, what truly mattered to them was each other, in this moment. 

 

After a while, they got up and walked back to the house, hand-in-hand, talking quietly.

"We should do this more often," Joe said softly as they reached the front door.

"Yes. Yes we should," Graham replied. They disappeared into the house together as the sun set; a picturesque image to match a picturesque day.


End file.
